Go Crazy!
by Friskaaaay
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP] Jisoo mulai merasa nyaman dengan keluarga tersebut harus dihadapan dengan sebuat pertanyaan besar Warn: OOC tingkat akut, uke!Jisoo, GS for uke. Cheolsoo, Minshua, Jihan, Wonsoo! Slight JiBob/?
1. Chapter 1

**Go Crazy!**

Cast:

 **Hong Jisoo [ Seventeen ]**

 **Choi Seungcheol [ Seventeen ]**

 **Yoon Junghan [ Seventeen ]**

 **Kim Mingyu [ Seventeen ]**

 **Jeon Wonwoo [ Seventeen ]**

 **Im Nayeon [ Twice ]**

 **Kim Jisoo [ YG trainee ]**

 **Bobby [ iKON ]**

 **Seventeen member.**

Etc

Genre: Romance, friendship, sad/?, and humor i think .-.

Rating: T/M/K + (ketauan deh aku gak bisa nentuin rating -,.-)

Warning: Gaje tingkat akut, typo's, GS for uke, BL, Yaoi, pake bahasa lo gue khusus untuk beberapa karakter, OOC abis, DLDR.

 **Age switch: 18th - Seungcheol**

 **17th - Jisoo, Junghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun**

 **16th - Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, Myungho**

 **15th - Hansol, Seunggwan**

 **14th - Chan**

.

.

.

 _Fikaaa present_

 **Go Crazy!**

 **Chapter 0 :** Prolog

Gerakan gadis itu seketika terhenti begitu sang ibu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan cara sang ibu berucap, hanya saja, isi kalimatnya tersebut yang benar-benar mengusik pikirannya.

"Apa?!" Pekik Jisoo meminta sang ibu mengulang ucapnnya tadi.

Ny. Hong menghela panjang, ia menaruh mug berisi coklat panas untuk sang anak di nakas kamar Jisoo, kemudian duduk disisi ranjang sang anak.

"Ny. Choi memiliki 12 anak laki-laki, kenapa? Kau mau memberontak lagi?"

Jisoo meringis kecil, karna sudah kalah telak dengan perdebatannya semalam bersama sang ayah dan ibunya. Tentu saja perdebatan itu mengenai masalah ini, tinggal bersama keluarga Choi selama Nyonya Choi pergi. Semalaman ia bernegosiasi dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengurangi jangka waktu ia tinggal dikediaman keluarga Choi.

Namun ia kalah telak begitu sang ayah berkata "hanya ikuti apa perintah ayah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu, kembali ke LA"

Ny. Hong memiringkan kepalamya menyadari sang anak tengah terbang dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hmm? Ayo katakan!" Desak Ny. Hong.

Jisoo mendengus kesal "ibu tidak takut apa? Anak perempuanmu satu-satunya ini kenapa-napa? 1:12 ini gila, mana aku belum mengenal tabiat-oh jangankan tabiat melihat wajahnya saja belum pernah"

"Tenanglah Jisoo, ibu yakin semua anak Ny. Choi berperilaku baik, dan sebenarnya kau pernah bertemu dengan anak pertama mereka. Kalian bertemu saat berumur 4 tahun" jelas Ny. Hong lalu bangkit dari ranjang kecil itu.

Sementara sang anak hanya dapat menatap ibunya tak menyangka "terserahlah" ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan packingnya yang tertunda karna kehadiran sang ibu.

.

.

.

 **Hong Jisoo**

Oh tidak, rumahnya didepan mata.

2.20 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Kau melihat anaknya? Apa mereka tampan?

2.20 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Selamat menempuh hidup baru! Hahaha

2.20 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

Hidup baru apanya -_- , yak! Syu jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi aku akan membunuhmu!

2.21 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

It's like kamu tinggal sama suami-suami baru mu, Jis.. Hahaha

2.21 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

SUAMI DARI MANANYA HAH?! JIKA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU LAGI AKAN KU BUNUH KAU IM NAYEON! SYU KAU CEPAT SIAPKAN BATU NISAN UNTUK NAYEON!

2.21 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Siap bos '-')7

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

OH MY GOD DEMI APA ANGKA KEMBAR?!

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

K

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

I

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

M

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

J

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

I

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

S

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

O

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Uhh~~ aku takut

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

O CANTIKKK!

2.22 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Ah Nayeon, kau memotong -_-

2.23 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

 _Guy's focus! Let's back to Problem!_

2.23 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Emang masalahnya apa?

2.23 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

Yang tadi kita omongin syu -_-

2.24 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Emang tadi kita ngomongin apa?

2.24 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

Astaga, baca saja percakapan diatas tadi

2.24 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Oh masalah suami-suami mu ya?

2.24 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

Oh tuhan.. Kenapa aku berteman dengan makhluk astral seperti mereka?!

2.24 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Itu salahmu, kenapa mau berteman dengan makhluk astral seperti kima?

2.25 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Itu salahmu, kenapa mau berteman dengan makhluk astral seperti kima? (2)

2.25 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

..

2.26 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Hong Jisoo**

Eh, aku sudah sampai, nanti aku hubungi kalian lagi, bye

2.26 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Im Nayeon**

Ok, selamat menempuh hidup baru

2.27 p.m. (read by 2)

 **Kim Jisoo (Syu)**

Titip salam untuk cogan disana 3

2.27 p.m. (read by 2)

Hong Jisoo menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya, lalu beranjak turun dari mobilnya untul mengambil koper dan juga kardus-kardus barangnya.

Namun sang ayah menghentikan pergerakannya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengekori ibunya yang sedang bertegur sapa dengan Ny. Choi.

Jisoo hanya dapat melengkuh kesal kemudian menuruti permintaan sang ayah.

Ia berjalan mendekati sang ibu lalu berdiri disampingnya "Siang, tante" sapa Jisoo ramah.

Ny. Choi yang tadinya asik berbincang dengan sang ibu menoleh pelan, senyuman sumringah langsung terukir diwajahnya lalu membalas sapaan Jisoo.

"Siang, oh astaga! Ini putrimu?!" Tanya Ny. Choi begitu senang, ia memandang Jisoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Perawakannya sanagt jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali keduanya bertemu sekita 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ny. Hong tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban, ia mengelus rambut sang anak lembut.

"Dulu kau sangat tomboy, tapi sekarang kau memakai rok" komentar Ny. Choi menggoda Jisoo.

"Sejujurnya ini dipaksa, aku tidak mau sebenarnya" klarifikasi Jisoo karena Ny. Choi sudah salah paham.

Ny. Hong menyikutnya, kemudian tertawa pelan "maaf, dia memang suka seenaknya"

"tak apa, nanti juga jadi mantu kok"

Mata Jisoo langsung membulat, ma-mantu? Ibunya tak pernah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya, apa ia dijebak? Atau orang tuanya membohonginya?

"Bercanda.. Hahaha wajahmu pucat sekali, Jisoo" goda Ny. Choi disusul tawa renyahnya, sementara Ny. Hong langsung menyusul terkekeh.

Jisoo langsung dapat bernafas dengan normal lagi, wah itu benar-benar membuatnya mental breakdown. Jisoo sangat benci jika seseorang mulai membahas masalah pertunangan atau pun pernikahan, sekali pun itu Syu dan Nayeon yang membicarakannya, ia hanya merasa risih saja.

Oh ayolah~ Jisoo masih terlalu muda untuk menikah *puter lagu pernikahan dini*.

"Ahh aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi.." Ucap Ny. Hong ketika sang suami telah selesai membawa barang-barang putrinya kedalam kamarnya.

Ny. Choi mengangguk kemudian meliril Jisoo yang masih shock masalah pernikahan.

"Mau berpamitan terlebih dulu kepada orang tua mu?" Tawar Ny. Choi yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari kepala Jisoo.

Jisoo mendekati sang ayah dengan wajah memelas, ini senjata terakhirnya,dan biasanya sang ayah akan luluh. Namun sang ayah sama sekali tidak memberi respon apa pun, ia hanya memeluk putrinya kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya, memberikan sang anak 3 buah kartu credit berbeda bank.

"Pakai sesukamu nak, anggap saja itu pelampiasan kekesalanmu" tutur sang ayah kebudian mencium puncak kepala sang anak.

Jisoo menarik ujung bibirnya, ternyata ayahnya luluh juga, cuma pamornya tinggi dan keputusannya terlanjur bulat.

Kini ia memeluk sang ibu kemudian berdiri disamping Ny. Choi.

Terdengar percakapan kecil sebelum sepasang suami istri itu masuk kembali kedalam mobil mereka.

"Kau memberi berapa kartu kredit?"

"Hanya satu, tenang saja"

Mendengar itu Jisoo terkekeh pelan.

Dan setelah mobil sedan itu kembali melaju, Ny. Choi mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah besar yang bisa dikategorikan kedalam manison.

"Maaf sampai harus mengorbankan perasaanmu, Jisoo" ucap Ny. Choi sambil merangkul Jisoo.

Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman nanar, namun ia pun merasa tidak enak sendiri kepada Ny. Choi karna terlah merasa bersalah.

Keduanya masuk kedalam ruang utama dirumah tersebut, disana berkumpul 12 lelaki yang tidak lain adalah anak Ny. Choi.

Begitu Jisoo memasuki ruangan tersebut seluruh kebisingan yang terjadi seketika lenyap begitu saja, semua pandangan tertuju pada Jisoo, yang membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak sendiri menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tatapan ke-12 pria tersebut beragam, ada yang hanya memandang dalam diam, ada yang bertingkah sok cool padahal dalam hati mereka ber fanboying ria, ada yang tersenyum manis, ada yang terkasima, ada yang menatap kagum, ada yang menatapnya polos dan yabg terakhir menatap mesum.

Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, mengapa ia merasa kikuk sendiri menjadi tontonan?

"Tumben sekali kalian diam" komentar Ny. Choi kemudain menoleh pada Jisoo dengan senyum lebar "nah, ini anak tante Jisoo, silahkan perkenalkan diri"

"Ha-hai, aku Hong Jisoo, 17 tahun, senang bertemu dengan kalian" entah kenapa Jisoo merasa sedang memperkenalkan diri kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Nah, Jisoo. Yang di sana itu anak tertua, namanya Choi Seungcheol, umurnya 18 tahun" Ny. Choi menujuk pria berubuh kekar yang duduk di sofa single ruang utama.

Pria itu berambut hitam legam, senyumnya sungguh manis apalagi berhiaskan dimple yang didambakan banyak orang.

"Yang itu Choi Junghan, Choi Wonwoo, Choi Junhwe, dan Choi Mingyu, mereka berempat kembar, umur mereka 17 tahun sama seperti mu"

Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya kepada empat pria yang dimaksud oleh Ny. Choi.

Disana lelaki berambut panjang, bermata sipit, bertubuh bongsor, dan berhidung mancung berada.

Lelaki berambut panjang menatapnya intens sedari tadi, namun ia menyadari bahwa tatapan itu bermakna, dan makna dari tatapan itu adalah tatapan mesum, dengan refleks Jisoo langsung merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria bermata sipit.

Sementara pria bermata sipit itu salah satu pria yang sedang menatapnya sok cool, ia nampak menahan senyumannya, hanya saja gagal karna Jisoo dapat melihat segaris senyuman diwajahnya.

Dan pria berubuh bongsor, dia lumayan juga, apa lagi gigi gingsul yang membuatnya terlihat tampan juga manis diwaktu yang bersamaan, oh tidak sekarang Jisoo mulai berfangirling ria didalam hatinya.

Terakhir, si pria berhidung mancung, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan itu membuat Jisoo sedikit merasa takut.

"Itu Choi Soonyoung, Choi Jihoon, Choi Seokmin, dan Choi Myungho, mereka berempat kembar dan umurnya 16 tahun"

Yang satu Pria tofu (Jisoo berani taruhan kalau daging pria itu tofu atau fluffy), yang satu bertubuh mungil, kemudian pria dengan sunflower smile, dan yang terakhir berambut cinnamon.

"Yang itu Choi Seunggwan dan Choi Hansol, mereka bedua kembar, umurnya 15 tahun"

Pria satu itu hmm-no comment Jisoo yakin pria itu hipper, terlihat dari wajahnya, dan yang satu lagi pria yang wajahnya mirip bule, atau memang bule? Entah lah.

"Dan yang terakhir itu si bungsu, Choi Chan, umurnya 14 tahun"

Jisoo mengangguk kecil setelah menatap si bungsu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Jisoo kembali menolehkan pandangannya kepada Ny. Choi begitu mendengarnya menghela.

"Jisoo sepertinya lelah, lebih baik kau naik ke kamarmu, membereskan kamar atau mandi, jika kau perlu bantuan tinggal minta tolong saja" Jisoo mengangguk mengerti, ia pun beranjak kekamarnya begitu Ny. Choi mempersilahkannya.

Begitu Jisoo menghilang Ny. Choi langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tatapan kalian semua kotor sekali! Awas nanti waktu mama pergi kalian berani macam-macam!"

Semua mata disana langsung terbelak mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Apa-apaan? Itu tak berlaku pada kami, tapi entah bagi Junghan hyung" protes Hansol ikut melipatkan kedua tangannya.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju sementara Junghan hanya menujukan smirk yang entah apa artinya.

"Ma, kita udah dewasa dan tentunya kita punya akal sehat" tambah Seungcheol.

Ny. Choi duduk lalu berkata "ya kalian punya akal sehat, tapi pria bisa saja keluar batas Seungcheol"

"Jadi mama gak percaya sama kita?" Tanya Mingyu kesal.

Mengangkat bahu " Mam cuma khawatir aja"

"Mama gak pernah sekhawatir itu ke kita" protes Chan dengan polosnya.

Dan itu kali pertamanya hyung-hyungnya setuju dengan bocah satu itu.

"Bukan begitu, Jisoo itukan perempuan, dia juga anak teman dekat mama, mama juga udah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri"

Ny. Choi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan pergi, baru saja dua langkah ia melangkah Ny. Choi kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"Mama percaya sama kalian, awas aja berani hamilin Jisoo"

"Mama!"

.

.

.

Jisoo menghempaskan diri pada kursi gantung yang terletak dibalkon kamarnya, wah Jisoo sama sekali tidak menyangkan perlakuan Ny. Choi akan seperti itu, ia pun menjadi nyaman sendiri berada ditempat ini.

Pemandangan kamarnya pun lumayan juga dari tempat ini, setidaknya ia dapat menghindari sang ibu yang suka marah-marah jika ia sudah beridiot ria dengan novel-novel klasisknya.

Lamunan Jisoo seketika buyar begitu pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

Ia turun dan bergerak menuju arah pintunya, begitu pintu tersebut terbuka, ia mendapati seorang anak berumur 14 belas tahun sedang berdiri dengan tatapan polos ,serupa dengan 2 jam lalu di ruang utama.

Kedua tanang Chan berada dibelakang tubuhnya, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Hai Noona, perlu bantuan membereskan barang-barang tidak?" Tawar anak itu kemudian tersenyum.

Jisoo menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang sudang menegepal menahan rasa fangirlnya, Chan begitu imut ketika ia tersenyum polos begitu. Oh tuhan tolong Jisoo sekarang.

"Tidak usah, nuna sudah membereskan semuanya tadi" balas Jisoi kaku.

Chan mengangguk "jadi aku telat ya? Hmm ini deh buat nuna" anak itu menyodorkan sebuah foto kecil yang tak lain adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang berpose imut.

Oh tidak Jisoo meleleh.

Ia mengambil foto itu kaku sambil menahan cengirannya yang terlewat bodoh.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Pajang saja, siapa tau nanti nuna naksir, kan jadi gak perlu jadi sasaeng fans untuk mengambil foto imut" jelas Chan penuh kepercaya dirian juga narsis.

Dan kini Jisoo berhenti fangirlan berganti menjadi tatapan dongkol kepada anak itu.

'Tenanglah Jisoo, dia masih kecil, ikuti saja alur cerita yang sedang ia rancang' batin Jisoo kemudian mengangguk seraya memasukan foto kecil tersebut kedalam sakunya.

"Astaga, kita baru saja bertemu 2 jam yang lalu tapi nuna sudah membuat sebuah lagu menjadi kenyataan" sahut Chan kemudian.

Berkerut kening, Jisoo tak mengerti "maksudnya?"

"Lagu Ed Sheeran nuna, Photograp! So you can keep me~ inside the pocket on your reap jeans"

Chan bernyanyi dengan asal juga pronounce yang seadanya.

Tolong beri Jisoo oksigen sekarang juga! Kenapa bocah dihadapannya begitu ftv sekali?

"Ok! Ok! Sekarang ada perlu apa lagi?" Potong Jisoo karna telinganya sudah kepanasan dengan suara cempreng anak itu.

"Berkeliling rumah? Rumah ini bnayak lorong dan sulit dihapal, aku takut nuna tersesat"

Ide bagus "boleh-boleh"

Kemudian keduanya pun mulai berjalan mengitari rumah yang cukup luas atau memang sangat luas tersebut.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jisoo bangun lebih pagi setelah mengetahui Ny. Choi akan pergi dinas keluar negri hari ini, ia pun membantu segala sesuatu yang Ny. Choi perlukan padahal Ny. Choi sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Jisoo ikut kasak kusuk, lagi pula banyak sekali pelayan yang akan membantu Ny. Choi.

"Jisoo kau cukup duduk saja, tak perlu ikut sibuk" ucap Ny. Choi melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kecil Jisoo.

"Gak apa-apa tante, aku juga gak ada kerjaan sekarang"

Ny. Choi tersenyum takjub dengan balasan Jisoo, kemudian mengelus kepala gadis tersebut lembut.

Begitu semua perlengkapan Ny. Choi selesai dikepak, Ny. Choi merenggangkan otonya, ia segera mandi kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

Jisoo yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kamar Ny. Choi langsung terkesiap begitu orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Udah siap pergi tante?"

Ny. Choi tersenyum, kemudian merangkul Jisoo sambil berjalan menuju mobil sedan yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah

"Yah.. Begitulah.. Tante jadi merasa sangsi sendiri minggalin kamu sama anak-anak tante"

Jisoo menoleh bingung "kenapa?"

"Kelakuan mereka itu.. Ya kamu bakalan tau nanti, pas tante pergi, karna kalo ada tante mereka bakalan jaim" jelasnya yang di sahuti anggukan mengerti dari Jisoo.

Suatu pertanyaan yang semalam ia pikirkan melintas diotaknya "oh ya, ada aturan tertentu gak tante?"

Ny. Choi menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Enggak, tante gak mau mengkekang kamu Jis"

"Aku boleh bawa temen aku kerumah?" Tanya Jisoo sumringah

"Tentu, membuat pesta pun boleh, tinggal minta tolong sama pelayan nanti mereka siapain"

Mata Jisoo membulat sempurna, astaga ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Dan ia kembali mengingat suatu pertanyaan yang langsung membuatnya jadi menatap Ny. Choi ragu.

"K-kalau membawa pria kerumah?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar terdengar kaku dimulutnya.

Ny. Chou tertawa kecil mendengar suara Jisoo yang seketika mengecil "boleh kok, kamu punya pacarnya, duh gak usah takut gitu sama tante"

Jisoo tertawa malu kemudian berkata "hehehe, bukan pacar kok, cuma dia crush aku tante" Ny. Choi kembali tertawa renyah.

"Berani taruhan, kamu gak pernah cerita tentang ini sama mamamu ya?" Jisoo hanya tersenyum malu sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya telah sampai didepan mobil, Ny. Choi pun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melambai begitu mobil itu mulai melaju.

Jisoo membalas lambaian tersebut kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.

Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku saat wajahnya berpas-pasan dengan wajah pria bermata sipit yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo.

"Hai, cantik~" sapanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Jisoo yang sudah mencair dari bekunya langsung mundur dua langkah. Asal kalian tahu, hidung keduanya sudah bertubrukan!

"H-hai, tampan?" Balas Jisoo yang tidak yakin untuk mengucapka kata 'tampan' kepada Wonwoo.

Seketika wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah padam, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk berteriak kecil, kemudian kembali berbalik dengan ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya-tampang sok cool dan itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Ehem, udah akrab aja sama mama, udah siap jadi mantu mama ya?"

God, masalah mantu dibahas lagi.

"Eh, dulu udah sering ketemu jadi udah akrab" jelas Jisoo, ia tak ingin ada salah paham disini.

Apa lagi karna ini masalah mantu.

"Gak usah beralasan Jisoo cantik, bilang saja kamu udah siap aku lamar" Wonwoo mencolek dagu Jisoo kemudian berlalu.

Tadi mantu, sekarang lamar.

"Apaan?!" Protes Jisoo yang membuat Wonwoo kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Udah gak sabar ya?!"

Jisoo memandang pria itu malas "jangan berharap deh, kamu kira aku cewe gampangan apa!"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, tapi dibalik itu Wonwoo menyimpan suatu ekpresi dibalik ke sok coolan nya.

"Lihat saja nanti, cantik~" bisik Wonwoo tepat ditelinga Jisoo dengan suara yang rendah.

Bukannya tergoda, Jisoo malah merinding ngeri mendengar suaranya seperti psikopat yang sebentar lagi siap membunuhnya, belum lagi wajahnya memang mendukung sekali.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jisoo langsung berlalu meninggalkan cowo narsis itu sendirian dihalama rumah yang begitu luar tersebut.

Selepas kepergian Jisoo, Wonwoo langsung berteriak dan memandang jari telunjuknya yang berhasil menyentuh dagu lancip Jisoo, ya walaupun sempat patah hatu dengan ucapan Jisoo tadi.

.

.

.

"Ups sorry" pekik Jisoi ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak tangan seseorang yang sedang memegang gelas berisi penuh air meneral.

Awlanya pria itu mau membentak marah tapi wajahnya langsung melembut begitu melihat Jisoo kasak kusuk sendiri mengambil tisu lalu mengelap dada bidang pria itu yang basah akibat ulahnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil lalu menggengam tangan mungil Jisoo yang sedang sibuk mengelap kaos abunya. Pergerakan tangan gadis itu seketika terhenti, sehingga Jisoo mendongkak bingung.

"Gak usah repot" kata Seungcheol menurunkan tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk kecil lalu membuang tisu yang sudah lembab tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalo ada perlu sesuatu tinggal ketok kamar gue ya? Kamar gue ada didepan kamar lo"

Jisoo mengangguk pelan, sebelum ia pergi ia sendikit tepekik begitu Seungcheol memberinya wink memantikan.

Astaga mengapa seisi rumahnya ini aneh semua? Tidak semua sih, ya Jisoo harap begitu karna ia belum bertemu dengan dua anak Ny. Choi yang lain.

Sirambut panjang dan Si bongsor, Jisoo berharap kedua pria itu normal selayaknya pria pada umumnya, ya paling tidak salah satu diantar dua orang itu normal.

Karna ia mulai stress memikirkan tingkah laku anak-anak Ny. Choi ia lebih baik pergi kekamarnya dan membaca novel-novel klasik yang belum sempat ia jamah.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu ia sudah mendapati dirinya sudah berada di lorong panjang berisi deratan kamar-kamar. Dan kamarnya berada di paling ujung.

Jisoo menghela, cape juga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

Dengan langkah malas Jisoo mulai mendekati kamarnya, ia tak begitu was-was karena seluruh pintu kamar tertutup rapat sehingga ia tak akan bertemu dengan salah satu anak Ny. Choi.

"Uhh~ fasterhh babyhh~"

E-eh apa yang tadi ia dengar?

Tubuh Jisoo merinding sendiri, siapa yang sedang bercinta disiang bolong begini?

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Dengan perasaan ragu Jisoo menoleh dan mendapati si bongsor bediri disana.

Jisoo menggeleng kaku, kemudian kembali meluruskan pandangannya, ia jadi takut untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Mingyu yang tanpak bingung mendekat, kemudian menatap wajah Jisoo yang sungguh pucat.

Suara desahan pun kembali terdengar diseluruh penjuru lorong panjang ini dan langsung membuat Mingyu langsung mengerti dengan keadaan Jisoo.

Ia pun mendekat menuju kamar yang terletak tepat disamping Jisoo, pintunya terbuka dan Mingyu tidak perlu repot-repot membukanya.

"Junghan Hyung! Tak baik menonton film biru siang begini"

Si bongsor pun langsung menutup pintu kamar saudara kembarnya dan menatap Jisoo.

"Sudah aman? Kamu bisa balik kekamar sekarang"

Jisoo tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada ada anak Ny. Choi yang normal juga.

Dengan nyaman Jisoo melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya, saat ia hendak memutar pintu knopnya Mingyu kembali menyahut.

"Eh?"

"Ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang begitu manis, tapi Jisoo sadar kalau itu bukanlah senyuman manis melainkan smirk.

"Itu tali bra kamu keliatan"

OH TUHAN TOLONG BAWA JISOO PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI SECEPATNYA!

TBC.

Author note: Hi hi ^^ ini ff pertamaku di ffn salam kenal ya? Jangan panggil aku thor karna nama aku fika ._.

Wah~~~ kepanjangan ya buat teaser? Duh gak tau aku terlanjur enjoy sama ff ini wkwkwk

Sejujurnya ya, aku masih bingung loh ini akhirnya bakalan Cheolsoo, ato Jihan, ato Minshua, ato Wonsoo. Soalnya banyak banget alternatif ending. Kalian sukanya apa nih? Aku bakalan pilih sesuai sma keinginan kalian hehehe.

Anyway semoga kalian enjoy sama ceritaku, maaf banget ini ooc abis '-' maaf juga kalau penulisannya kurang rapih, apa lagi typo bertebaran dimana.

Duh notenya kepanjangan ya? Segini dulu deh~ kapan kapan ngobrol lagi hehehe.

Mind to RnR? Kritik dan saran aku tunggu ^.^~~

 _ **Fikaaa Present , 08 April 2016**_


	2. Their Secret

Chapter 1: Their Secret

Sudah seminggu semenjak Jisoo tinggal di rumah yang menyerupai manison ini, tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Bukan karena kasurnya kurang empuk -jisoo bersumpah kasurnya benar-benar empuk-, melainkan karena sibuk memikirkan attitude ke-12 anak Ny. Choi yang sulit sekali untuk ditebak.

Setiap paginya Seunggwan datang masuk kekamarnya sambil menjerit "Yo Ladiiiieeeeesss~" untuk membangunkannya, dan ia akan melanjutkannya dengan memutar instrumental lagu yang digawangi oleh Son Dambi tersebut.

"DI IS YOR STORYYYYYYY~ IJE WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAK-WAKE UP"

Jujur saja, Jisoo sudah terbangun semenjak jeritan melengking tadi, namun Seunggwan malah melanjutkan konser dadakannya, itu membuat Jisoo langsung menutup kepalanya dengan 3 lapis bantal untuk menubat suara nyaring itu masuk telingannya yang sangat peka.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah telinga Jisoo yang peka, itu juga salah satu masalah ia tidak dapat tertidur dirumah, ia tidak dapat tertidur jika mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

Masalahnya keluarga besar itu sering membuat kegaduhan dimalam hari, dan membuatnya stress sendiri.

Pertama, kamar Junghan tepat berada disamping kamarnya, dan tiap malam Junghan selalu menonton film biru yang benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Apa lagi kalau Junghan sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Jisoo akan memilih turun keruang utama untuk menonton tv dari pada harus mendengar suara terkutuk itu.

Kedua, si Tsundere Wonwoo, yang suka mengintip Jisoo tiap malam, Jisoo tahu itu karna ia salalu sadar. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya suara decitan pintu kamarnya terdengar, jadi bagaimana Jisoo bisa tertidur kalau setiap 20 menit sekali Wonwoo mengintipnya?

Ketiga, Seungcheol yang suka pulang larut, ia akan membuat dentuman langkah kaki yang sungguh besar.

Dan masih banyak faktor lain yang tidak terduga.

Dan pada akhirnya Jisoo lebih nyaman tidur dikelas dari pada di ranjang empuknya.

Oh ya, masih ada gangguan lain sebenarnya. Seperti Jun yang suka tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya, dan hidung panjangnya itu selalu saja menusuk matanya -saking dekatnya-

Lalu Seokmin, pria dengan sunflower smile, dia lebih menyeramkan, pernah suatu hari saat Jisoo sudah siap pergi kesekolah, ia berdiri didepan kamar Jisoo dengan senyumannya itu dan tak lama kemudian ia memutar backsound Naruto dan mulai bertingkah seolah ia adalah Naruto. Jisoo akui tingkah Seokmin itu bener-benar mirip, tapi bisakah Seokmin berhenti melakukan hal yang serupa tiap paginya?

Jihoon, dia terlihat paling normal, makanya Jisoo mencoba dekat dengannya, namun siapa sangka si imut itu sungguh emosional, ia pernah lari memeluk Jisoo sambil menangis membuat Jisoo kaget setengah mati, saat ditanya kenapa, ia menjawab bahwa ia baru saja membunuh nyamuk dan ia sungguh menyesal saat melihat nyamuk yang ia bunuh mengalami pendarahan dan tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Asal kalian tahu, Jisoo memasang wajah flat seharian setelah Jihoon selesai memeluknya.

Kemudian Hansol, Jisoo pun awalnya mengira ia normal seperti Jihoon, namun ternyata ia sungguh menyeramkan! Bukan menyeramkan tanda kutip seperti Junghan. Nampaknya ia terobsesi memiliki pacar, karena ketika keduanya bertemu, Hansol selalu menarik pinggangnya kencang memuat mata keduanya bertemu -tinggi mereka sama- atau ia senang sekali mendaratkan keningnya pada kening Jisoo.

Kalu Soonyoung, Jisoo selalu saja tanpa sengaja menyenggol tangannya yang sungguh fluffy. Karna daging ditubuhnya sungguh fluffy, membuat Jisoo sering sekali merasa bersalah apa bila menyenggolnya.

Dan yang terakhir Myungho, ia selalu bertingkah kaku dan canggung jika disekitar Jisoo, dan itu membuat Jisoo ikut-ikutan canggung sendiri.

Jisoo menghela panjang mengingat minggu depan adalah libur musim panas, yang biasanya ia tunggu-tunggu kini ia hindari.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan satu bulan penuh ia habiskan bersama 12 bersaudara itu. Seminggu saja sudah membuat kantung matanya yang besar bertambah besar, apalagi satu bulan?

Ia turun dari kursi gantungnya lalu berdiri sambil bertopang pada pagar pembatas balkon, setidaknya hanya tempat ini yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

Pemandangan hijau disore ini benar-benar menyejukan hati, dan membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya.

Untung saja kamarnya menghadap langsung pada sisi jalan dan taman rumah ini yang sungguh luas.

Setelah melamun cukup lama Jisoo pun akhirnya bosan juga, lagi pula ia memikirkan hal yang serupa tiap harinya. 'Huh? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja' gerutunya dalam hati.

Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar penampakan seseorang di trotoar sana membuat gerakannya seketika terhenti. Matanya menerjap beberapa kali memastikan pria dengan hoodie hitam yang sedang menjinjing keresek berisi barang belanjaannya itu adalah teman satu clubnya.

Teman sekelasnya, teman dekatnya, teman sekelompok belajarnya, sekaligus crushnya.

"Kim Bob!" Jerit Jisoo kencang membuat pria yang dipanggil itu berhenti melangkah.

Ia mengamati sekitar mencari seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari karena jalanan kosong dan ditrotoar sana hanya ada dia seorang.

Jisoo terkikik kecil kemudian kembali berteriak "Hey! Diatas ini!" Ia melambai tinggi saat Bobby mulai mengedarkan pandangannya menuju bangunan tinggi dihadapnnya.

"Ah, kamu ternyata! Kamu pindah rumah Jis?" Tanya Bobby sambil melipat kedua tanagnnya.

"Tidak juga, ini bukan rumahku"

Bobby mengangguk pelan "kalau begitu jangan lupa lusa, kita ada latihan band buat nanti perfom"

Mengangguk, Jisoo menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya dalam-dalam, apalagi gaya Jiwon-nama asli Bobby- sekarang yang menurutnya sungguh keren.

"Baik"

Jiwon tersenyum "oke, aku duluan ya"

"Ya" balasnya kemudian melambai sepeninggal Jiwon dari trotoar sana.

Begitu tubuh Jiwon menghilang dari matanya, Jisoo langsung tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang memanas, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karna salah tingkah.

Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya begitu dirasa nafasnya jadi tidak teratur, sambil sesekali mengibaskan tangannya agar wajahnya mendingin.

Sayangnya tak berbuahkan hasil.

Ya beginilah Jisoo jika sudah berfangirling ria, ia akan mengibaskan tangannya, menangkup wajah sendiri, dan juga menekan dadanya untuk merasakan seberapa cepat detak jantungnya.

"Oh gitu ya?!" Suara husky tersebut sukses membuat Jisoo jantungan.

Ia terkesiap, matanya membulat kaget, dan detak jantungnya berubah manjadi sangat cepat. Sesegera mungkin ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mndapati Wonwoo yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Jisoo bingung.

Wonwoo mendecih "gitu ya? Mentang-mentang belum aku tembak, kamu benari-beraninya lirik cowo lain"

Dan seketika lagu CL - Hello Bi+ches berputar sebagai back sound scene ini, plus-plus wajah Jisoo sekarang berubah flat. Ada apa lagi dengan tsunder Wonwoo?

Ia mendekat kepada jisoo, benar-benar dekat sehingga Wonwoo menatap Jisoo sambil menunduk "kamu harusnya bersabar sedikit sayang~ aku sedang menyiapkan tanggal bagus untuk menembak kamu"

"Apaan sih?" Jisoo mendorong tubuh Wonwoo menjauh, ia lelah dibuat ilfeel oleh Wonwoo.

"Lagian ngapain sih kamu dateng kesini?" Tanya Jisoo to the point, bisa mati nanti Jisoo kalau terus bertele-tele dengan seorang Wonwoo.

"Oh ya" Pria itu kembali kepada Wonwoo yang biasanya, ia merubah ekspresinya, lalu melepas kedua tangannya dari dada.

Astaga jadi tadi cuma main-main?

"Udah waktunya makan malem, ayo turun" kata Wonwoo dengan santai namun tak lama ia kembali menjadi Wonwoo yang marah seperti 2 menit yang lalu.

Dia kenapa sih?

Jisoo ber'oh' ria kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia hendak menutup pintunya namun tidak jadi karena Wonwoo masih berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Kamu gak akan keluar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, Jisoo menyirit kemudian membaca wajah Wonwoo.

"Marah, eh?" Tanya Jisoo kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia malah membalikan tubuhnya tanpa mau melihat wajah Jisoo.

"Ayo turun!" Ajak Jisoo menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo, namun tak ada balasan dari empunya.

Ia sudah membujuk Wonwoo dengan berjuta bujukan, bahkan Jisoo yang sungguh membenci aegyo harus melakukannya demi membuat Wonwoo berhenti marah.

"Ya udah, sekarang mau kamu apa?" Tanya Jisoo akhirnya, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Peluk!" Pinta Wonwoo seperti anak kecil.

Ia otomatis membuka kedua tangannya sambil berharap Jisoo akan masuk kedalam dekapnnya.

Jisoo berfikir sesaat, entah kenapa dari garis wajah Wonoo, ia terlihat sangat tidak meyakinkan, lagi pula mana mungkin Wonwoo cemburu hanya karna Jisoo berbincang singkat dengan Jiwon?

Sambil menghela, Jisoo mendekat lalu memeluk Wonwoo dengan terpaksa, dari pada nantinya ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan lebih-lebih.

Seperti kamarnya dibongkar, ia mengambil barang privasi seperti underwear/? mungkin, lalu membaca diarynya, dan yang lainnya.

Wonwoo cekikikan, kemudian membalas pelukan itu dan membuat Jisoo berada didalam bekapannya begitu erat.

Setelahnya, Jisoo menyesal telah memeluk Wonwoo, karna apa? Wonwoo hanya bermodus saja, mana ada makan malam jam 4 sore.

.

.

.

"Nuna-eh maaf mengganggu mu" ucap Chan yang langsung kembali menutup pintu kamar Jisoo.

Namun Jisoo langsung melepas novelnya dan mencehah Chan pergi "tak apa, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chan kembali membuka pintu "yang lain lagi pada main di taman belakang, nuna gak mau ikut? Disana juga Mingyu hyung lagi membakar BBQ"

Mata Jisoo langsung membulat begitu ia mendengar makanan favorite nya di sebut, tanpa pikir dua kali Jisoo langsung menyakukan ponselnya dan turun bersama Chan.

Dan disanalah ke-12 bersaudara itu berkumpul, memang tidak terus bersama, mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok berdasarkan kegiatan yang mereka kerjakan, namun tetap saja mereka terlihat kompak.

Jujur saja ia iri melihatnya, mengingat ia hanya seorang diri, tidak memiliki kakak ataupun seorang adik.

Jisoo duduk di sofa putih dekat pemanggang BBQ, kemudian mulai mengoperek ponselnya yang sudah beberpa hari ini ia tidak jamah sama sekali.

Dan Wow~~ 99+ notifikasi berasal dari line, pasti dari kedua temannya. Tanpa berniat untuk membalas Jisoo hanya membersihkan notifikasi lalu menaruh ponselnya untuk memperhatikan sekitar.

"Jisoo! Mau ikut bermain volly tidak? Ayo gabung teamku!" Tawar Jun ditengah permainannya.

Jisoo mengangguk pelan lalu mendekat kearah net.

"Sekarang giliranmu men-service bola" lanjutnya melemparkan bolanya kepada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengambilnya, ia melirik Jihoon yang kini bertugas sebagai wasit, gadis itu memberi isyarat agar Jihoon segera meniup peluitnya, dan setelahnya Jihoon langsung melaksanakannya.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan membuangnya Jisoo langsung memukul bola tersebut dan hasilnya masuk.

Semua orang langsung menatapnya takjub, dan membuat Jisoo salah tingkah sendiri.

Permainan pun berlanjut, mereka yang saat itu sedang bermain terus tertawa, apa lagi ketika salah satu dari mereka melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jisoo menganggap ke-12 bersaudara itu menyenangkan. Ia pun ikut tertawa bahkan ikut mengejek satu sama lain.

Wah, pandangan Jisoo langsung berubah dengan cepat! Atau Jisoo yang labil?

Permainan seketika terhenti saat Myungho tanpa sengaja memukul bola begitu kencang sehingga masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan didalam rumah.

Semua langsung saling menyalahkan dan meminta Myungho mengambil bola tersebut, namun Myungho menolaknya karena ia berfikir kalau itu bukanlah keselahannya.

Maka Jisoo melerai kemudian berkata "biar aku saja yang ambil"

Jisoo berlari kecil kedalam rumah, mencari ruangan tempat bola itu beristiraha sekarang.

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang cukup tinggi dibanding pintu ruangan lain, awalnya Jisoo sangsi untuk masuk kesana atau tidak. Karena ia pikir bola tadi tidak masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Namun pada akhirnya Jisoo masuk kedalm sana dan mulai mencari bola tersebut.

Matanya beredar keseluruh ruangan, sampai ia menemukan bola yang ia cari berada di samping sebuah rak yang berisi beberapa bingkai foto.

Ia mengambil bola tersebut dan hendak bersegera kembali, namun pandangnnya seketika tertuju pada bingkai-bingkai tersebut.

Karna disana berisi foto Ny. Choi dengan beberapa lelaki berbeda.

Maksud dari semua foto ini apa? Yang mana suami Ny. Choi yang sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi kepada 4 pria itu sehingga Jisoo tidak melihat salah satu diantara keempatnya?

Jisoo berfikir sejenak, berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan jika di pikir-pikir kembali Jisoo sungguh tidak sopan sudah mengira-ngira hal yang tidak-tidak kepada seseorang yang berlaku begitu baik kepadannya.

"Oh, jadi lo udah liat?" Jisoo menoleh pada sumber suara, dan disanalah Seungcheol berdiri, wajahnya menggambarkan ketidak bersahabatannya.

Dan sontak Jisoo langsung mundur selangkah "So-sorry, gue mau ngambil bola tadi dan gak-"

"Ya gapapa, gue tau lo pasti gak sengaja liatkan?" Potong Seungcheol dengan nada yang sungguh sarkastik.

Deg

Entah mengapa Jisoo merasa bahwa hatinya berasa dihujam oleh ribuan jarum, bukan jarum tajam, melainkan jarum tumpul.

Ini pun kali pertamanya Jisoo disindir, dan ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati.

Jisoo menunduk menyesal "So-sorry, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini"

"Oh bagus, kalo lo tau apa yang harus lo lakuin"

Ia melangkah tanpa berani sedikitpun menatap wajah Seungcheol, ia sungguh menyeramkan saat marah, padahal jika tidak dia sungguh bersahabat.

Begitu Jisoo kembali ia menyerahkan bola tersebut kepada Jun, ia pun berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak mood untuk bermain maka dari itu Jisoo kembali duduk pada sofa puthi tadi.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junghan yang langsung berbaring dan menidurkan kepalanya pada kaki Jisoo.

Jisoo menggeleng kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha cuek.

Namun apa yang ia hindari semakin ia pikirkan, dan semkin ia mencoba melupakannya semakin pula ia mengingatnya.

Jisoo berdecak kecil kemudian meluapkan emosinya dengan memelintir rambut Junghan dengan tenaga.

Entah apa yang Jisoo rasakan sekarang, anatara kesal, marah sedih, namun ia pun sadar yang membuat Seungcheol marah itu dirinya, jadi tidak salah juga kalau Seungcheol marah kepadanya.

"Terlihat lebih besar dari sini, walaupun tetap saja aja kecil" gumam Junghan yang disusul kikikan kecilnya.

"Hmm?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menunduk.

Junghan sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum menatap seseuatu. Maka Jisoo pun mengikuti arah padangan Junghan tersebut, yang berakhir pada dadanya.

Oh, dadanya..

Apa?!

Seketika Jisoo langsung menendang Junghan sekencang mungkin sampai tersungkur dari sofa tersebut, tak lupa Jisoo langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya melindungi aset berharganya yang sempat dilirik oleh anak termesum Ny. Choi.

"Dasar cowo mesum!" Hardik Jisoo menujuk-nujuk Junghan.

Sementara yang baru tersungkur sedang beraduh ria kemudian kembali duduk disamping Jisoo.

Aduhan(?)nya berhenti diganti dengan cekikikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Junghan.

"Semua cowo didunia ini mesum Jisoo, gak mungkin enggak" tutur Junghan.

Jisoo melotot, namun matanya kembali normal begitu setuju dengan tuturan Junghan "tapi kamu itu frontal banget! Yang lain enggak tuh!" Protes Jisoo sambil berusaha mencari kesalahan Junghan.

Junghan menghela, kemudian merangkul bahu sempit Jisoo.

"Pilih mana, cowo frontal tapi menghargai kamu yang seorang cewe, atao cowo alim yang diam-diam suka memperhatikan bagian tertentu cewe dan kalau udah berada didaerah teritorialnya jadi liar dan kadang suka ngerendain cewe? Hmm?" Tanya Junghan berbisik tepat ditelingannya.

Dan detik itu juga telinga Jisoo berubah kemerahan akibat bisikan Junghan tersebut, dan tanpa disadari Jisoo pun malah berfikir menentukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Junghan tadi tanpa mengamati secara jelas apa yang Junghan ucapkan.

"Yang frontal lah..." Jawab Jisoo santai kemudian memelintir ujung rambutnya, namun matanya langsung membulat "ih! Apaan sih kamu!" Amuk Jisoo yang langsung saja mendorong dada Junghan menjauh, begitu ia sadar apa yang baru saja Junghan ucapkan.

Sementara Junghan hanya tertawa gemas kemudian kembali keposisi ia duduk disamping Jisoo, namun kali ini tidak menghadap kepada Jisoo.

"Lagian sih kamu, aku nanya malah melamun terus"

"Eh? Kamu nanya apa?"

Junghan menghela "kamu kenapa mukanya ditekuk gitu? Keningnya juga berkerut kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Termenung, Jisoo enggan untuk menjawab tertanyaan tersebut, entah karna apa. Oh, atau mungkin jika Jisoo mengungkapkannya kembali, ia akan semakin merasa kesal kepada Seungcheol dan juga akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit hatinya.

"I guess that because of Seungcheol Hyung, right?" Tabak Junghan yang sok inggris.

Tapi sukses membuat Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Junghan dengan tatapan kok-kamu-bisa-tau?

"Tadi aku merhatiin kamu" jawab Junghan santai.

Ia mendahakan kepalanya yang ia taruh pada sandaran sofa.

Ngomong-ngomong entah kenapa pipi Jisoo memanas sekarang. Bukan karna marah, karna ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal sekarang. Yang ia rasakan sekarang itu lebih kepada rasa malu dan senang sekaligus.

Jadi sekarang Jisoo salting?

Junghan bersiul kecil kemudian melirik Jisoo sebentar, iya.. niatnya hanya sebentar . Tapi niat itu gugur begitu melihat pipi Jisoo yang sudah merona.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tertawa sok keren-tapi Jisoo berani sumpah itu keren banget-

"Liat tuh pipi merah banget, udah mateng kayaknya" goda Junghan mencolek pipi apple Jisoo.

Jisoo meringis-atau ia malu ya?- pelan "apaan sih" balas Jisoo malas membahas ini.

"Gak apa-apa, kamu belum pernah pacaran ya?" Tebak Junghan asal.

"Loh, emangnya keliatan banget ya?"

Menggeleng "enggak juga sih, cuma keliatan aja sih gak pernah pernah digombalin" balasnya disusul tawanya yang langsung menggema.

"Apaan banget tau gak?!" Jisoo pun mencubit pinggang Junghan kemudian meninggalkan Junghan yang sedang meringis akibat cubitannya namun terus tertawa.

Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya sebal sambil memandang lurus sebal, tapi Jisoo suka, eh?

Tak lama berselang seseorang langsung melompat duduk disampung Jisoo.

Ia merenggangkan ototnya lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak sempit Jisoo.

"Pada ngomongin apaan sih? Kok Junghan hyung bisa sampai ketawa lepas gitu?" Tanya mingyu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri.

Jisoo terdiam, begitu mengingat masalah Seungcheol lagi, rasa kesalnya sudah menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa bersalah yang kangsung menyelubunginya.

Tanpa seizin Jisoo, Junghan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, membuat Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yah.. Karna dia tau semuanya Jis, dia juga yang nanggung semuanya sebagai anak pertama" komentar Mingyu kemudian menghela panjang.

Jisoo menyirit dan menoleh pada Mingyu "maksudnya?"

Langsung saja Mingyu menegakkan punggungnya kemudian duduk menghadap Jisoo.

"Emangnya gak curiga? Aku aja pernah -bukan aku sering mikir kalau aku ini bukan anak mama" ucap Mingyu santai sambil kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada pundak Jisoo.

Jisoo mendesis lalu memukul tangan Mingyu pelan "eh gak boleh gitu!"

"Tapi jujur jis, gue pernah mikir gitu juga" sahut Junghan setuju dengan ucapan Mingyu.

Menggeleng pelan, Jisoo menengok kepada Junghan pelan "kalau nyatanya kalian anak mama kalian gimana? Kalo tante sampe tau, dia pasti sakit hati!"

Hening seketika, ketiga orang yang sedang duduk disofa putih itu sama-sama tenggelam dalam imajinasi masing-masing tanpa tertarik untuk memecah keheningan.

Jisoo yang pada awalnya tidak pernah memikirkan masalah itu malah jadi ikut memikirkan hal yang sama. Jahat? Memang, tapi Jisoo sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ini semua terasa begitu janggal.

Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang sudah berfikir seperti itu, lihatlah betapa baikanya Ny. Choi kepadannya, tapu balasan Jisoo? Malah berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Entah apa yang membuat mama menyembunyikan semuanya dari kita, yang pasti itu membuat mama benar-benar terpukul" Junghan menggantung ucapannya, mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan "pernah suatu malem, aku liat mama nangis, entah kenapa"

.

.

.

Selepas penuturan Junghan kemarin membuat Jisoo lebih sering melamun, kali ini bukan karena masalah attitude ke-12 anak Ny. Choi karna sekarang Jisoo sudah menganggap bahwa mereka sebenarnya asik juga.

Lamunan kali ini lebih dalam karna ia pun seorang gadis disini, memiliki perasaan dan juga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakn oleh perempuan lain.

Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya, bahkan BBQ sodoran Mingyu sama sekali tidak ia sentuh karena ia benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk makan.

Bagitu pun sekarang, dihadapnnya kini sudah terdapat 2 kota pizza rasa meat lovers dan cheese mania favorite nya.

Nayeon dan Syu saling menyenggol melihat keadaan Jisoo kali ini, selama keempatnya -ada Jiwon juga disana- berdiskusi tentang tampilan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan untuk musim panas nanti, Jisoo sama sekali tidak fokus.

Walaupun ia sudah menampar pipinya sendiri agar ia fokus dengan rapat kali ini tetap saja pikirannya melayang jauh.

"Istirahat 20 menit" putus Jiwon ditengan rapat tersebut kemudian keluar dari ruangan club mereka.

Syu dan Nayeon mengikuti gerak gerik Bobby sampai ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, begitu satu-satau yang pria di club itu keluar, kedua orang itu langsung mendekati Jisoo dan melakukan hal aneh.

Seperti menempelkan tangannya ke kening Jisoo, mendengarkan dtak jantung, dan mengecek warna lidah Jisoo.

"Hayo~ kamu kenapa Jis?" Tanya Nayeon menatap dalam.

Jisoo menghindar dengan mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian membalik tubuhnya agar sedikit kebih jauh dari kedua temannya yang aneh tersebut.

Syu memegang tangan Nayeon lalu menggeleng lembut-entah itu maksudnya apa, sepertinya kode terselubungun-

Suara ketukan pintu langsung menjadi penengah diantara ketiganya, begitu suaranya terdengar ketiga orang itu sontak menengok, dan betapa kagetnya ketiga orang itu sektika sadar siapa yang berada didapan sana.

Dia Choi Seungcheol.

Syu menyikut Jisoo agar sahabatnya itu bersegara mendatangi tamu mereka, awalnya Jisoo enggan karena dia sungguh takut untuk menatap mata Seungcheol. Namun akhirnya setelah mendapat paksaan dari kedua temannya Jisoo mengalah juga.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar begitu Jisoo membuka pintu ruang club band, kemudian ia menyapanya dengan berkata "Hai"

"H-hai" balas Jisoo canggung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudain menggaruk rambutnya.

"Sorry masalah kemaren" ucapa Seungcheol langsung to the point.

Oh masalah itu, Jisoo mengnagguk matap lalu mulai berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya "oh, ya.. Gak apa-apa"

Seungcheol tersenyum mengacak rambut Jisoo pelan, ia pun menyodorkan sebatang coklat kepada Jisoo.

"Gue denger lo suka coklat, jadi yah.. Sebagai tanda minta maaf?"

Jisoo meraihnya ragu namun tetap mengambil coklat itu dengar rasa takut.

"Makasih"

Mengangguk "iya, sorry gue kasar kemaren, gak sepatutnya lo kena marah"

"Cuma satu, gue minta lo uangan ceritain tentang isi ruangan itu, karna yang lain belum pernah ada yang berani masuk kesana"

TBC

.

.

.

Hayo~ apa yang sebenernya terjadi?

Duh kok jadi sok misterius gini ya?

Wahhhhh long time no see guys ^^ apa kabar? Semiga baik-baik aja ya.

Mungkin dichap ini kalian bakalan merasa bosen, maaf banget tapi aku janji di chap selanjutnya bakalan lebih menarik lagi ._.v

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang minta fast update ya? Sejujurnya aku juga mau, mau banget malah! Cuma aku nyusuaiin juga ya sama keadaan aku.

Ngomong-ngomong dari hasil Polling kemaren dari Review chap 1 hasilnya segini:

-Cheolsoo: 5

-Jihan: 3

-Minshua:6

-Wonsoo: 3

-Jisol: 1

Untuk sementara Minshua memimpin/? Ngoming-ngomong walaupun kalian milih dua tetep aku itung kok ^^

Jadi couple mana yang akhirnya bakalan bersatu? Ayo vite lagi guys..

So mind you to review?

Thanks for reading this story guysss!


End file.
